


The Shirt

by Nimrodel7



Category: uta no prince sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrodel7/pseuds/Nimrodel7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long time you have been fan of no other than the silver hair boy Kurosaki Ranmaru of Quartet Nught what happens when you happen to finally meet him. ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> With a special dedication to Emi-chan from the awesome utapri nation tumblr blog.

You had been a fan of Quartet Night since the first day you heard Poison Kiss, you thought everyone was awesome, but your star struck was for no other than for the silver haired rocker Kurosaki Ranmaru.

You had tried in countless contests to meet the band, until one day you were lucky enough to win one, you jumped and screamed all over the house and gave a lot of thought of what you were going to tell them. 

The day arrived and you were ready after a week of planning. The appointment was in the recording studio of the Shining agency. A small group of five girls arrived at the building.

-Hello my girls -an energetic brown hair boy greeted. Camus was smiling at them, such a fake smile you thought for yourself, Ai and Ranmaru behind them were trying to be nice with their fans, probably this was not part of their favorite activities as an idol and their faces revealed it. You had searched as a good fan to know as much as possible of your favorite idol, you knew there were rumors he did not had many friends and that he had trust issues even with his own bandmates.

All the girls screamed as they saw them in the room. You were nervous as well, they asked all of you to have a sit so you could have tea and cake with them. 

Reiji was chatting happily with everyone, Camus enjoying the sweets thanking the girls for being their fans. Ran was having a cup of coffee and Ai was chatting with two girls, trying to look like he cared. The other girls were hyped and loud, they finished the tea and were able to take some pictures and cd’s signed.

-What is it kiddo? Are you not having fun -Reiji asked as you passed him a cd for signing.  
-Well is not that...umm the thing is I want to talk to… -you looked at Ranmaru.  
-Ohhh, I can help with that -he replied happily -This is gonna be fun, Ran Ran has a fan -he giggled, he waved at Ranmaru and told him to approach he started walking towards both of you. 

Your heart began beating fast -Calm down -you told yourself this is your chance. Ranmaru got there -What is it Reiji? -the idol asked Reiji laughed at him.  
-Ne Ran Ran this young girl wants to have a word with you -he winked at you-I will give you some time alone-Huh?-Ran looked at you puzzled and somehow bothered.  
-Be nice -those were the brunette last words while Reiji disappeared leaving you alone.

Ran looked at you without saying anything.

-Ammm -you took a deep breath -Kurosaki-san I am a huge fan of you, Only one is my favorite song and I consider you a great artist. I want to present my respects...I want to give you this Ramones T-shirt -he looked at you after the speech.

-A Ramone's shirt, huh? -he raised a brow..

-The thing is I saw it the other day in a store and could I not help thinking about you and I told myself if Ranmaru was my friend I would have bought it for him. 

-So where is it?

-The shirt? -you were a little confused and nervous.

-Did you get the shirt for me or not? -he asked starting to lose his patience.

-Of course I did-you laughed nervously and started looking in your bag taking out a lot of stuff. -Holy grail nope this is not, Piyo chan nope, Quartet night cd nope, prince of fighting dvd, Ringo's cosplay wig nope. -Started watching Ran's impatient face and hurrying -Finally *triunfant* here you go Kurosaki-san.

Ran inspected the shirt for a bit and smirked - "Hmm, I'm surprised you got the right size."

-Thank god is your size -you smiled, Ran stared at the shirt for a moment before looking at you. - "So, why did you get this?"

You blushed started moving in circles your fingers while looking to the ground -Well you see... I am a huge fan of your work and Quartet Night... and I know I might be another annoying fangirl, but I just thought if I got a chance to meet you I would give it to you and that maybe it would make you happy to have it -you blushed even more and looked at him.

He clicked his tongue as he rolled his eyes at the blush on your face. He turned his back toward her and quickly swapped the new shirt with the one he'd been wearing before. He turns back to you to let her see how it looked on him -Fits like a glove...

-It looks good on you -you smiled back -..etto I was wondering if maybe you are not too busy I could invite you to eat or something some other day?

Ran raised a brow at you -Why?

You started getting nervous, thinking you maybe shouldn´t have asked him out it was too direct, why so many questions -I just wanted to talk to you a little bit longer since it had took me a while to win a contest to meet you -you looked at Ran still not convinced, tried harder you thought and sighed -maybe I just want to be your friend -you finished a little hopeless.

-"I don't need any friends. Thanks for the shirt. -he turned his back and began to walk away from you. There were no signs of the other girls or the rest of Quartet Night.

You watched him leave, you started feeling disappointment and then you remembered how much you had waited to meet him, you started to feel upset and screamed -Tch Baka Ran, I should be Reiji’s fan anyway! -you started walking away upset.

-"Do whatever." He scoffed

You felt even more upset he was so indifferent -Fine do whatever you want Mr. I don't want to trust anyone because I am afraid, is the last time I care for people like you, I am going home. 

Ranmaru watched as you storm off. He did not feel a bit of regret or guilt for making you upset. He only sighed a relieved sigh.

You left the studio and started walking, you had maybe put too much hope in dreaming Ranmaru would be interested in being your friend it was a dream. Meanwhile some blocks further you found a park and sat in a bench thinking about Ran. You knew he had trust issues but that was far too much. You were not precisely miss sympathy, but maybe you should just have given him some space, only giving the shirt and that's it. Suddenly your thoughts were interrupted by two guys heading in your direction.

-Hello missy, why so lonely? You look sad?  
-How about a bit of company? -they both looked like punks and smiled wickedly at you.  
-Amm no thanks I have things to do -you got up and tried to avoid them, but they got closer.

-Come on, we will be nice? -you were scared and pushed him.  
-Don´t be like that -one of them tried to grab you, but you doze and started running through the park trying to reach the avenue.

They were pursuing you, you saw the avenue the light was red you crossed the street running, without noticing a nice green car was waiting for the green light, four persons on it.

-Hey that was the girl that is Ran Ran's fan? -you had just past running with two guys behind your back.

Ran saw the scene as well, he notices it was you when you crossed the street running, but did not seem concerned.

-Ran Ran we must help her -urged the boy.  
-Reiji the light just turned green -Ai said.  
-Ran ran -Reiji urged.  
-Damn it -he got out of the car. Reiji started driving they were probably around the block he could park and catch up.  
-Oi Kotobuki, where are you taking us? -the blonde protested.  
-This is a rescue mission -he replied

Ran was running trying to gaze you, he spotted you and ran to grab you by your arm, you almost hit him thinking he was one of the guys.

-Ranmaru -you mumbled he looked at you.

-What? Shouldn't you be storming off right now?"

-Amm yes, but got a bit of trouble on my way home -you spotted the two guys chasing after you.

Ranmaru's brow rose in question. He looked and realized there were indeed two guys chasing. He questioned his next move. Should he leave you here to fend for yourself? It was her deal after all. But he had jumped out of Reiji’s car and took a good look at her, she was tired and scared, he sighed when he realized that she didn't have much to defend herself with. 

-"You're such a pain in the neck! What did you do?

-Why are you scolding me? I was in the park when they stepped in front of me, they were insistent and did not let me go so I pushed one of them and just ran away, I never expected them to follow me!

-Ranmaru clicked his tongue in irritation as the guys spotted her and got closer. He tugged her behind, -"Tch."

-Ran, what are you doing? -the guys got near.  
-Indeed you are a fast runner-said one of them.   
-Missy you did not told us you had a boyfriend? -they did not seem to give up or recognize that they had an idol in front, you were now in real trouble and not sure if Ran was going to help or not.

-how about leaving this loser and coming with us?

Ran clicked his tongue and puffed out his chest. -Oi, you idiot's have got some nerve chancing her like that. -He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and smiled frighteningly wide -If you want her, you've gotta get through me idiots.

The two guys thought about fighting back, but the freaky smile made them step back.  
-Fine we can get another girl - and they disappeared. 

Finally you sighed in relief -Thank you, I am sorry for the trouble -he started rolling down his sleeves not saying anything. -Amm also I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I am sure you have your reasons for not wanting any friends and I was pushy in asking you, and… well I owe you one for helping me -you made a reverence.

-Fangirls are such a pain -you were still looking at the floor and started to feel your eyes watery after hearing those words.

You both heard a voice it was Reiji.  
-Oi are you ok?  
-Reiji-san what are you doing here? -you regained your posture.  
-We saw you running and thought you might need some help.

You saw behind Reiji, Camus and Ai were out of the car looking puzzled towards your direction. -thank you so much to all of you -your voice was breaking.

-Don't cry -Reiji told you while patting your back -Is the duty of a gentlemen to help a woman in distress. Ran had remained silent and finally looked at you.  
-He is right -Ranmaru said -I am glad nothing happened to you -and gave you a smile. After all maybe one day you could be his friend.


End file.
